


Always More Than Brothers by Aina

by Aina (ainamclane)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, None - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-13
Updated: 2016-09-13
Packaged: 2018-08-14 21:37:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 865
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ainamclane/pseuds/Aina
Summary: they always have been more





	Always More Than Brothers by Aina

**Author's Note:**

> Disc: not mine *cry*

  
Always More Than Brothers by Aina

 

 

  
[Always More Than Brothers](http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=1151) by [Aina](http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewuser.php?uid=259)

 

  
Summary: they always have been more  
Categories: Sam/Dean > Overall Series, Sam/Dean > Season One, Sam/Dean > Season Two Characters:  Dean, Sam  
Fun Genres:  None  
Genres:  Angst, General  
Warnings:  None  
Challenges: None  
Series: None  
Chapters:  1 Completed: Yes  
Word count: 689 Read: 1320  
Published: 04/23/2007 Updated: 04/24/2007

Chapter 1 by Aina

 

Author's Notes:

Disc: not mine *cry*  
Spoilers: Season 1, small bit of Season 2  
Warnings: None; PG 13, Dark?  
Note: I just wanted a darkfic but I don’t know if that’s what came out, (it may have been done a hundred times) I tried the dark scenery and since I wrote it in less than an hour and I’m not an English teacher please look over the gramma & spelling. thx! r&r please  
  
Thanks to my beta!!!!

Sam knew they could never go back to normal, not since they crossed the line between touching and keeping a certain distance. He can’t remember when it actually happened, but one day Dean’s touches were more than brotherly.

When they first kissed, it was just to keep cover around all the college students so that their Dad was able get rid of the bones buried in the wall somewhere in the frat house. Sam was fifteen.

At sixteen, Sam and Dean were regularly blowing and jerking each other off, getting friction whenever possible.

One year before Sam left for college, he and Dean slept together for the first time. Sam still doesn’t know how it happened, but it did and it felt great.

When Sam met Jessica, he thought of Dean for the first few months he slept with her. For a while, she was just someone he could get off with, then he got the feeling that he might be in love with her. That’s when he realised she was a copy of Mary Winchester (blonde hair, small, same eyes), and Sam stayed with her because she made him feel good.

Then, when Dean came back, Jess was dead and they were looking for their father, Sam and Dean were in bed together before either one of them could consider it wrong.

Not that they slept together because they loved each other. They do, but not the way you should love someone you sleep with. They just needed it to feel alive and to have something besides the hunting and the death that surrounded them.

When Dean met up with Cassie again, Sam was not jealous at all. He knew that what he and Dean had was comfort. It was the same with Sarah. After their Dad died, it was clear that they relied on each other in that way.

"We should stop," Sam whispered into the darkness one night. He couldn’t remember the last time he kissed Dean because they fucked but they didn’t kiss. Kissing would have implied love. Dean nodded his agreement but said nothing.

Days passed before Sam noticed he missed this physical closeness of his brother. It was all he could do to not jump Dean then and there.

"It’s all about comfort," Sam tells himself, but he couldn’t stop thinking of Dean and the way he moved against Sam or anything but the fucking.

After a really tough case, they fought not only with words but also with fists flying and if that was all they could get for physical contact, then so be it. They parted with bruised bones and scratches.

Then, they were driving down the highway with the not-so-quite-Impala-sound and suddenly Dean snapped. He stopped the car, jumped out, rushed over to Sam’s side and dragged him out of his seat.

"I can’t do this anymore! This not being close to you! It’s not normal for us! If you don’t love me, fine, so be it, but I’m not keeping that distance anymore! It’s driving me insane!" Dean shouted, and Sam knew his big brother was right.

Sam loves Dean, and he knows it will never be any different than that, but if this is what he can have, he would take it. Sam leaned in to kiss Dean, to give the fucking a meaning again. Even if it is only for staying alive and comforting each other, even if they don’t love each other more than brothers. They never were normal anyway, but it’s enough. Enough to keep them alive, enough to keep them going and enough to keep them together. They always will have someone to rely on, even though their relationship is unstable at times.

"You sure?" Dean asks about giving it a meaning.

"Positive. This keeps us alive and I do love you, you’re my brother and that should be enough. I’m willing to give you everything." Sam answers and smiles.

Dean nodded and kissed Sam: "So we’re more than just brothers?"

"Always, Dean. Always."

~~~~Fin~~~~

 

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://www.sinful-desire.org/archive/viewstory.php?sid=1151>


End file.
